The present invention relates to a disposable diaper.
In open-type disposable diapers, it is well known to provide at least one of an undergarment facing surface of wings in a front waist region and a body facing surface of wings in rear waist region with anti-slip members in order to alleviate a slippage possibly occurring between these two facing surfaces. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1988-256702 A discloses a disposable diaper exhibiting a static friction coefficient of 0.8 or higher between these two surfaces. To achieve such friction coefficient, at least one of these two surfaces is coated with an adhesive, acrylic anti-slip agent, urethane sheet or the like.
With the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Application put on a wearer's body, the front and rear wings placed upon each other along lateral zones of front and rear waist regions are reliably prevented from shifting and/or twisting relative to each other and leakage of bodily discharges is also reliably prevented. However, any effective measure can not be found in this diaper of well known art to make these wings placed upon each other smoothly follow movement of the wearer's body. Consequently, the lateral zones of the front and rear waist regions put on the wearer's body are relatively stiff and hardly stretchable, inevitably creating a feeling of discomfort against the wearer.